


Forbidden Fruit

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, agegap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Chanyeol thought his son to be a pure angel and, granted, Baekhyun was as innocent as one could get. What he didn’t know was how Baekhyun started to crave for something he didn't understand. The poor little thing getting so frustrated that he would finally confine in his father.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags

Baekhyun had always been a late bloomer. A naive little thing that developed in his own timing, and that was totally fine. He did grew so beautifully. Chanyeol had always been a proud father. His son blooming to be perfect in every aspect. He was intelligent, kind with a good heart, talented, friendly to everyone and on top of that the most ethereal being on this planet. Everything a parent could wish for.

Chanyeol knew he had done a good job in raising his son, the outcome to be so perfect, Baekhyun was a good child. It had always been only the two of them, being a single father wasn’t always easy but he managed and they had become a perfect team. Probably why they were close to each other even now that Baekhyun had turned 18, finishing his last year in school before he would go to university. Granted, he did feel somewhat sad about his precious little son leaving him soon to move out, but he knew he couldn’t hold Baekhyun back. However, he did worry for him though, Baekhyun was naive and pure, he feared for his son to be tainted when he wanted him to continue blooming. 

So when Baekhyun came into his father’s study one evening, Chanyeol did not expect for his son to bloom like this.

„D-daddy… c-can I ask you s-something?“ 

Baekhyun looked nervous, little hands clutching on the big shirt he was wearing. Chanyeol noticed it to be his own, the fabric dwarfing the boy that inherited nothing from his height. Quite frankly Baekhyun had only very little from his father. Chanyeol was tall, broad and large with thick hands. Baekhyun had always been small, slender, petite even with delicate fingers and gorgeous lips. Chanyeol knew he was quite handsome, especially for his age. But Baekhyun was nothing short of beautiful.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Chanyeol to notice the stares Baekhyun would get, couldn’t help but clenching his jaws at the grotesque glances thrown the smaller’s way. It irked him to no end that other people looked at his precious son like this, but he brushed it off as his fatherly protection.

„Sure, baby. Is something wrong?“ Chanyeol closed his laptop down and closed his files, giving his son full attention. Baekhyun blushed, fiddling once more with the fabric in his hands.  
„N-no D-daddy..“ He said, looking down and suddenly Baekhyun felt very stupid.  
„It-it’s dumb probably…“ he said and Chanyeol’s eyes got soft. „I am sure it is not, baby.“ He smiled and shoved his chair back, inviting the smaller over.  
„Just tell daddy, yeah?“ Baekhyun’s face lit up at that and he gladly made his way over to his father, but then blushed, realizing sitting on his lap while talking about that might be a little weird, but Chanyeol had already taken him by the waist and soon he was sitting against his chest. They had always been close like that, even sleeping and cuddling together, they had always been their comfort so it wasn’t weird.  
„Is something troubling you? You can always talk to me.“ The deep voice of his father coaxed and Baekhyun had always been weak to it.  
„I… i just heard something… a-at school.“ He mumbled, too shy to even word it. He squirmed a bit around, too, his little plushy ass pressing against Chanyeol’s crotch and he had to keep his son in place by his small waist to make him stop.  
„What did you hear, is someone being mean to you?“ He asked in worry, no one got to harm his little angel!

„N-no.. they just talked about st-stuff.“ The smaller answered, little fingers coming up to press against his plushy lips, he could never get rid of this habit, he would always suck on things. Chanyeol admitted it made his thoughts wander a couple of times once Baekhyun matured, but he shoved the thought away. 

„Stuff ab-about sex.“

Voice small, cheeks rosy, he felt very scandalous saying that out loud! Chanyeol held back a sigh, he had thought about this moment multiple times and never knowing how to react. There were things he worried about whenever he looked at those beautiful rosy lips that his son inherited.

But he knew he had to be a good father, so he tried to compose himself, trying not ignore the boy fiddling around and moving on his lap with his sinful plush thighs.  
„What stuff, is there anything you want to know?“ He instead asked, voice a bit tense as he watched how the collar of his the large shirt slipped down on the boy’s shoulder, exposing milky soft skin.  
„They.. they talk about h-how good it feels and how they experiment o-on themselves…“ Baekhyun says, blush creeping up into his face even more, hair tousled after the long day. One little hand pressed against his thighs, the fabric creasing round the area and Chanyeol could easily see the outlines of those thick thighs and his crotch. He swallowed heavily. 

„I.. I want to try too, Daddy… But don’t have any-anything to experiment.“ Baekhyun mumbled, one finger now shoving deeper into his own mouth.  
„D-daddy said I can always come to him if Baekkie ne-needs something right?“ He asked, big eyes now looking up at his father’s face and Chanyeol wanted to curse at how absolutely sinful his precious little Baekhyun looked like that. Damn, it should not be like that, right? He knew his son could be totally oblivious to how he sometimes seemed to other people, but this had to be on purpose right?  
„Of course baby, I promised, right? What do you need?“ He asked, the mental image of his son touching himself lingering in his head way too long, making the whole room rising in temperature and he knew it shouldn’t. But he just couldn’t help himself.  
„C-can Baekkie have something to… to experiment with?“ The little boy asked, saliva already slipping out of his mouth and his little hand pressed deeper into his own crotch, making Baekhyun whimper.  
„I…. uhm… of course, baby. Should daddy order you some…. Toys?“ Chanyeol asked awkwardly, this would cut it, right? He would buy Baekhyun some toys and would never have to talk about this again, right? 

But those beautiful sinful lips wouldn’t allow him, too. Baekhyun pulls this finger out, a string of saliva now connecting his slender fingers and a pout was forming on those plush lips.  
„N-no!!“ He whined. 

„I… I don’t think I could d-do it… I t-tried doing what they t-told me in sch-school… but Baekkie is scared!“ He protested, little hand now coming up on his father’s chest, tugging at the tie he was still wearing.  
„C-can d-daddy help?“ Chanyeol groaned, oh boy.

„How do you want me to help, little one?“ Chanyeol asked, trying really hard to restrict himself. How could his innocent little son look so sinful?  
„They said.. it feels a lot better if… if someone else t-touches you.“ Baekhyun said, unconsciously looking at his father’s large hand and he slid his hand down to grab it and place it on his thigh. 

„Can you touch here?“ He asked, voice breathy now as he guided the hand to replace his own smaller one at the top of his thigh. Chanyeol’s finger’s could feel the tips of his cock. Baekhyun was very petite, so he knew it wasn’t that big, but rather cute. Chanyeol knew he should pull away and scold Baekhyun, but he just couldn’t. 

Chanyeol wanted to remain as the responsible one. 

"Baekhyun, I don't thi-" 

The smaller would whimper, little fingers grabbing his wrist tighter so Chanyeol couldn't pull away.  
"Please daddy!! I've been figuring out for a week!" Little tears in his eyes and Chanyeol's heart went soft, well as soft as it could get with his hand pressed against his son's crotch.  
"P-please. Only this time, o-okay?" He begged again and Chanyeol found that Baekhyun could beg so prettily. Fine, who was he to deny his precious boy? 

"Only this time." Chanyeol stressed in reply and Baekhyun's eyes lit up in happiness. 

"Thank you daddy!!" Chanyeol sighed, he was way too lenient with his son but he told himself it would only be this one time. It was a lesson, he would teach his son and then would never do that again. Baekhyun would learn and take care of himself in the future, right?

A little moan pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down again to his son, noticed those flushed cheeks and how he had unconsciously pressed palm more against the smaller's crotch.  
"Alright, let's have a look baby, let me know if you want me to stop okay?" Chanyeol said, making sure that Baekhyun gave him his clear okay and pulled the long shirt up, making sure to do it slow enough so Baekhyun could stop him if he wanted. He didn't.  
Baekhyun's thighs were delicious, milky and soft, something sculpted so carefully. What got his attention was Baekhyun's panties though, pretty pastel lace that only barely hid the little cook within its confines. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and looked up, how had Baekhyun gathered these? How did he not notice?  
"They're pretty." Baekhyun mumbled.  
"They are." Chanyeol found himself agreeing instantly, large hand now coming up to place itself on the lace, feeling the structure and he added a bit of pressure and Baekhyun moaned. It was already a bit wet because of precum. "Such a cute little cock." Chanyeol said, finding it very hard to restrain his stare. 

"Re-really daddy? You think it's pretty? But isn't it too small?" He asked, unsure. This made Chanyeol actually chuckled, endeared by the smaller.  
„Why do you think that? It’s very cute, Baekhyun. A lot of men and woman like small, too.“ Baekhyun would blush but still, a pout would find its way to his mouth. 

„B-but you are so-so big.“ That made Chanyeol look at him in question and Baekhyun’s eyes went wide when he noticed what he had said. 

„How would you know that, Baekhyun?“ The little boy whined, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He wasn’t supposed to say that!!

Chanyeol looked at his son in question. Baekhyun staying silent, hoping his father would let it go, but he did whine when Chanyeol went to remove his hand from the younger’s crotch.  
"No!" He pouted, trying to keep the big hand there. „Tell me or I stop." His voice now sounded even deeper, harder, more dominant and it made Baekhyun squirm. "Come on, you're my good boy, right? Daddy has to know." He coaxed and Baekhyun bit his lips. He was a good boy right?  
"I... i... peeked." He admitted, one hand still shyly placed over his eyes. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.  
"You spied on daddy?" A small nod.  
"W-when you sho-showered or changed..." Baekhyun said in a small voice.  
Now, that was new to him. Chanyeol had never noticed something. 

"You just look so nice Daddy and I like your body so much." The smaller sad, hand now grazing over his father's chest, still covered in the dress shirt he had worn today. His muscles so prominent under his fingertips, how could he not dream about this godlike body? He was so tall, so broad, so buff. The complete opposite of himself and Baekhyun couldn’t help but love it.  
„So that’s what you’ve been doing, hm?“ Chanyeol chuckled, the first shock turning into amusement.  
„Ogling Daddy’s body, is that why you still like to sleep in my bed at night?“ There was no denying anymore, the taller thought, Baekhyun’s body was made to sin for, so supple and pretty. It was wrong, but Chanyeol could indulge a bit, right? Especially when seeing how Baekhyun nodded, flushed face and he decided to be nice and cup his little cock again. 

„I always w-wished daddy would.. would t-touch me..“ He admitted and a lot of things made sense now to Chanyeol.  
„Alright, my precious boy.“ The older said, growing more and more comfortable into the thought of touching his son.  
„You want Daddy to get you something to experiment with? I think have the right thing.“

„What is it, Daddy?“ Baekhyun asked, curious and with big eyes. Chanyeol groaned, he looked so sinful, the long shirt riling up long enough to give full view on his lacy panties. He smirked, pressing his slack clad middle against the pretty curve of Baekhyun’s ass. He felt so /big/, it was so good.  
„Ngghhh… Daddy please … more…“ He begged and Chanyeol thought he begged so prettily.  
„Let me make you feel good first, my little boy needs to be prepared first, hm? Daddy will show you what feels good better than how your friends could ever tell you.“  
Large fingers teasing over the lacy panties, tracing the pattern over his cock, down to his balls and right where his little pussy was. 

The panties were pretty, but so was Baekhyun’s ass, his milky skin, so neither of them minded when the lacy fabric was thrown onto the floor. Carelessly tossed to be picked up later.  
Baekhyun spread his legs immediately, no shame whatsoever despite the adorable blush on his cheeks. At this point, Chanyeol had lost all of his remaining reason, only the want of ravishing his son inside of him.  
„P-please… can you m-make it feel g-good?“ Baekhyun asked, looking up with heavy lidded eyes and who was Chanyeol to deny his pretty angel anything?

„Whatever you want, angel.“ Lube was acquired quickly, courtesy of Chanyeol keeping it in one of his desk drawers, even he needed a stress relief from time to time, fingers coated easily and he gently probed at the little hole. Baekhyun moaning loudly as it sunk inside and he couldn’t believe how deep it could go inside.  
„D-daddy you’re fingers are so much l-longer than mine.“ He whimpered, making Chanyeol smirk.  
„Of course the are, you’re my tiny little boy, so everything on you is small.“ Watching with great amusement, how the boy squirmed at those words. 

„P-Please qu-quick, Daddy.“ He begged, tugging at his big shirt desperately and Chanyeol helped him getting rid of it, exposing his pretty pink nipples. Slender fingers coming up to fondling himself as Chanyeol started to move his finger inside his son. Careful, in case Baekhyun was sensitive but he was soon adapting to it and immediately cried for more. 

„I-i can take more, Daddy.“ „Hmm.. really?“ Chanyeol smirked.  
„How do you know? Did you try this yourself, baby?“ Baekhyun would blush, but nod. „M-maybe…“ He admitted.

„W-when I was lo-looking at Daddy shower… i… I would feel needy.“ He blurted out and it made Chanyeol only holding on a thin straw of control.  
„Fuck.“ He hissed.  
„You like daddy’s body so much?“ He asked, getting a nod in return and it was what pushed his father over the edge and he pulled out the thick fingers, getting a whine as a response but would soon give his little angel what he wanted. Baekhyun’s eyes got wide as Chanyeol opened his pants, hastily, long and thick fingers opening the zipper and simply pulling his cock out. The smaller licked his lips, he was so big and thick. Already hard and it was because of him. A sick thrill was within his body, his own father aroused by his one and only son. The thought like a forbidden fruit that Baekhyun was all to eager to pick up so he spread his legs even more. Inviting his Daddy to take what he wanted. To give what he desired. 

And what he desired was a fat cock in his pussy. Was to get fucked by his own Daddy and at this point Chanyeol all to eager to deliver. So slicking up his cock with lube was a task quickly done until Baekhyun would feel the tip nudging his entrance and slowly pushing it.  
„S-so b-big!“ He whimpered, eyes closed and mouth open at the sensation. He looked so delectable, Chanyeol watched in awe how his face contorted into pleasure. His son’s little ass felt so god, it was warm and tight. He groaned and leaned down, too consumed by the feeling to notice how he caught his son’s lips between his own, kissing him deeply. Before neither of them knew what was happening, Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around his neck to lock him in place, legs wrapped around his father’s waist and it felt so intimate. Feeling each other like this. They both were aware of it’s obscene nature, how wrong this was, but they couldn’t really care about that right now. Too consumed by the pleasure.

Chanyeol started out slow, wanted to get his son adapted to the feeling first, but Baekhyun was impatient, little whimpers into his father’s ears to urge him on.  
„Please, Daddy. I-i need more.“ He begged and what Baekhyun wanted, Baekhyun would get. So Chanyeol speed up his thrusts, starting to fuck into his son.  
„Is this what your friends told you about?“ He would ask, amused, sweat already pearling at his skin and it looked so handsome, Baekhyun thought.  
„Nghh… n-no…“ He moaned. „This is even-even better, Daddy!“ He whimpered, little hands holding onto his father tighter, never wanting to let go. A part in him had always hoped for something like this. He had always loved his dad the most, could never look elsewhere than where his broad shoulders were.

„Daddy p-please… nghh..“ He cried, already feeling himself close and Chanyeol chuckled, Baekhyun was a late bloomer after all, so new to all of this.  
„Are you coming soon, baby? From your father’s cock in your little pussy?“ He asked, leaning down to place kisses on his pretty pinkish nipples, making the smaller arch his back so prettily. 

„Y-yes d-daddy… so good.“ He admitted, loving how Chanyeol would move inside of him, using his hips so deliciously to meet the spot that would make him see stars over and over.  
He had never felt as good as this, with his father enveloping him whole, coming up to kiss him again as he fucked him, committing the greatest sin of them all.  
It was both so romantic and filthy, a delicious combination that made Baekhyun finally buck his own hips for a last time until he would cum, spilling all over his tummy and Chanyeol thought this to be the prettiest sight he has ever seen. His son was so pretty beneath him, cumming from his cock and despite his usual very decent stamina, he couldn’t help but follow his son, couldn’t help but cum deep inside his ass. Baekhyun could not describe the feeling of getting filled like this. 

His own father being the one that would make him feel so heavenly.

When they slowly came down from their high, Baekhyun made sure to cling onto his dad even more, not wanting to have rationality flood him and draw away. Chanyeol would not do such a thing though, he would press his face against the smaller’s collarbone as he regained his breath, large body enveloping the smaller one and Baekhyun sighed. He felt content. So safe. 

„I love you, Daddy.“ He mumbled and Chanyeol smiled, he could feel it against his skin. 

„I love you, too.“ He answered, like he always did and Baekhyun would pout. 

„No Daddy, you don’t understand!“ He said, making Chanyeol draw back just enough to look at his son’s face. 

„What do I not understand?“ 

„I really love you.“ He confessed, deep blush on his face. 

There was no denying anymore. A small part in Chanyeol wanted to deny all of this, but he knew they went beyond this, he knew it would be okay.Chanyeol would still for a while, almost making Baekhyun think he had totally messed up, but it was not like that. 

Instead, his father would just smile down on him.

„And I really love you, too.“


End file.
